Double Trouble
by SenaKD
Summary: Professor Ron Weasley is in for the shock of his life when two young red heads start at Hogwarts in his third year teaching DADA. This story is based on a story challenge given to me by one of my sisters and based on a plot bunny given to me by another one of my sisters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of a story inspired by one of my sister's Story Challange and another of my sister's plot bunny. Thanks guys! I do not own 'Harry Potter'. Blessed Be J.K!_

Chapter One

The Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry buzzed with excitement. It was the first day of the school year. Professor Ronald Weasley surveyed the throng of students in the long house tables from his vantage point at the staff table at the far end of the room. As the preparations for the sorting began he thought of just how much had changed since he stood, nervously, waiting in the small room just off the Great Hall and he couldn't believe how fast time had passed him by. This would be his third year teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Ron thought he had done extremely well for himself after the war. He was twenty nine years old, had a great job, a beautiful, five year old daughter named Amelia, his loving wife, Susan, and with another child on the way he couldn't be much happier. While he enjoyed every minute of teaching, even when the little brats were giving him trouble, he missed his family during the long school terms away in Scotland.

Ron missed his school friends, too. Everything changed after the war. He hadn't seen Hermione in_ -He counted on his fingers- _eleven years. They both knew they had gotten caught up in the thrill of the war. They should never have dated. They had always been better as friends. Like family. Their break up had been brutal and they hadn't spoken since. He still saw Harry at the holidays. He was his brother in law after all but Harry had remained friends with Hermione and it has caused a strain on their friendship…

Ron snapped out of his day dream as his wife's friend and fellow Hufflepuff, Professor Finch-Fletchley, cleared his throat loudly as he stood beside the small three-legged stool. A single file line of slightly wet first years, fresh off the boats, made their way to the front of the Great Hall and the sorting began.

The ancient hat perched on the stool, opened at the brim and began to recite its poem.

_Once a year I am here_

_To make the great divide_

_By Hogwarts's Founders_

_I was designed_

_To put you in your place._

_Sit upon my little stool_

_And place me on your head_

_I'll look inside your very mind_

_And tell you were you'll make your bed._

_In Gryffindor you'll find good friends_

_Brave, daring and true._

_In Ravenclaw dwell the_

_Clever, witty and wise alike._

_In Hufflepuff you'll find no_

_Souls more loyal and just._

_In Slytherin not for the faint of heart_

_The cunning folk will take you in_

_Should your blood be pure as snow._

_Now, do not be afraid for_

_I have never been wrong._

_I will help you find your place_

_Among the throng._

_As I have for centuries past_

_So I will for you!_

Ron loved watching the faces of the first years as a seemingly inanimate object started speaking. And he always enjoyed the yearly poem this wondrous hat came up with.

'_But I suppose if you have a whole year to do nothing but make up a poem…'_ It was a large group, Ron noticed.

'_Must be the post war baby boom'_ He thought to himself as the names began to be read aloud once the hat had finished speaking.

"Advento, Carl." Justin read from a long piece of parchment. The small boy walked forward nervously and sat on the stool when instructed. The hat was placed gently on his head and no sooner had it slipped down over his eyes it shouted loudly making the boy visibly jump a few inches. "Slytherin!" The table to the far right of the hall erupted with applause and the shaking little first year was welcomed into the house by his classmates. The process continued alphabetically. From "Avery, Eliana" "Slytherin!" to

"Blagg, Cody." "Ravenclaw!" to

"Bolhman, Steven." "Hufflepuff!" to

"Brown, Bennett." "Gryffindor!" Ron sat up, eyeing the small boy. Shaking his head, he sat back in his chair.

Ron realised that it was a fairly common surname and he didn't suppose that Lavender Brown would have a kid around this age. But, the boy did look a lot like her, except for his fiery red hair and freckles.

'_No…'_ he thought, alarmed, to himself as Justin moved onto

"Bylett, Luke." "Hufflepuff!" Ron sighed watching the red head boy take a seat at the Gryffindor table with much celebration, just as he had. Every Weasley since forever had been placed in Gryffindor.

'_Just… no. Brown is a common surname and there are plenty of red heads starting at this school every year. In fact…' _he spied another red-haired boy waiting in the line to be sorted and a few scattered around the tables.

"Chalk, George." "Ravenclaw!" and

"Chantal, Olivia." "Hufflepuff!" were sorted into their houses.

'_Anyway…'_ Ron continued to muse. _'The thing with Lavender was a onetime thing, a drunken mistake in the after war celebrations and had contributed to the break up with Hermione, surely Lav would have told me… Yes of course she would have.'_ Ron convinced himself in time to watch…

"Chapman, Jack." get sorted into

"Slytherin!" followed by

"Deskent, Gary." in to "Ravenclaw" and

"Ford, Hannah." into "Hufflepuff" each time the students grew louder and more excited to invite the first years to their table. Next came

"Frost, Wendell." "Ravenclaw!" and

"Greenwood, Eric." "Hufflepuff!"

What Ron heard next made his heart skip a beat.

"Granger, Benedict."

'_No. It can't be Granger. I must have misheard!' _Ron thought panicking as the other young red head boy took his turn on the stool.

'_Hermione can't have kids at this age unless… But, why would Harry have kept it from him. He must have known, unless Hermione was keeping it from him because… Ah'_ Ron's stomach flipped and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His fellow professors sitting either side of him eyed him warily. Ron sat on the edge of his seat until after a few seconds of careful consideration the boy was also placed in

"Gryffindor!"

Ron slumped in this chair, making a thud on his golden plate with his head. A few people turned to look, while his workmates fanned him with a napkin. Professor Finch-Fletchley tried keeping the proceedings going. By the time Ron came around

"Vue, Justin." was being sorted into

"Ravenclaw!". Bright red with embarrassment, Ron tried to blend into his large wooden chair while the last first year

"Walsh, Gemma." was sorted into

"Hufflepuff!" Ron tried to get control of himself. With the sorting over he could eat and get out of here. He had a lot to think about tonight. He didn't suppose he would be getting much sleep.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter Two! Enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K!_

Chapter Two

Tired from lack of sleep and an early morning class with his seventh year students, Professor Ron Weasley sighed with relief that the lesson on the effects of dark magic in Europe in this non-compulsory, senior class had just ended. The class, who were made up with a few students from each of the four houses, exited the room with little fuss. Ron was pleased to have such mature students in his first lesson of the year even though he was very aware he had first years next lesson; a mixture of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He had a small break now between classes and thought he might use it to write a letter to Harry and try to squeeze some information out of him.

_Harry__,_

_Is there something you need to tell me? There is a Granger kid just started…_

Ron began but he wasn't certain what he wanted to say. He supposed he couldn't just be brutal and say _"Look, is this kid mine?"_ but he didn't know how else to word it. Shaking his head, he crumpled up the paper and threw it at his trash basket in the corner.

'_Bugger this.' _He thought and he stood up as the classroom began to fill with students. He replaced the content on his blackboard and pulled out the first years' role. Ron eyed it and blanched as he read the second and third names. Looking up quickly at his class he noticed the two redheads sitting together at one of the double desks.

'_Nooooo…' _He whined in his head and tried to concentrate on the list in his hand.

_Becky Muggah_

_Benedict Granger_

_Bennett Brown_

_Calvin Joans_

_Chloe Rain_

_Eric Greenwood_

_Gemma Walsh_

_Hannah Ford_

_Jessica Steffani_

_Jorge Torres_

_Kathrine Hinds_

_Luke Bylett_

_Matilda Primrose_

_Olivia Chantal_

_Seamus Reilly_

_Steven Bolhman_

"Becky?" He squeaked then cleared his throat while she acknowledged him.

"Benedict?" He announced a little shakily. One of the ginger haired boys raised his hand. "Here, sir."

Ron locked eyes with him and saw the resemblance to his bushy-haired high school sweetheart.

'_No…'_ he told himself and continued with the roll. He the called name…

"Bennett?"

"Uh... here."

Ron watched the boys turn to grin at each other as if they just realised how similar their names were. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Calvin?" He glanced up as a young boy, raised his hand.

"Yes, Sir"

Once Ron had finished the long list of students he cleared his mind, trying to ignore the two red head boys, and started to teach these fresh young minds a thing or two about the Dark Arts. He began by trying to discover how much they knew already.

"Would anyone like to tell me what they know about the dark arts?" Ron's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably, as he watched one of the young red heads bounce in his chair with his arm high in the air, very much like another little know-it-all that he once knew.

"Bennett?" Ron nodded to the young boy with his arm stretching skyward.

"Ah…I'm Benedict, Sir…" He corrected.

"Ah sorry…Yes… And dark magic is..?" Ron apologised, shaking it off.

"Dark magic is the use of magic for personal gain of power and money and when used to harm others." He promptly informed everyone.

"Thank you. And, what is the worst abuse of dark magic in recent history?" Naturally, Benedict's hand shot up again.

"Anyone else?" Ron winked at the Granger boy then looked expectantly at the rest of his first years. Benedict lowered his hand and looked disappointedly at his teacher, until his companion sitting beside him gingerly raised his hand.

"Yes Benedict?" Ron said pointing at him.

"Ah I'm Bennett sir…" Professor Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Yes…Of course. Go ahead Bennett." It was going to be a long day.

By the end of the class, Ron was so thoroughly sick of getting the boys' names mixed up that he had given up using their names and just pointed at them when he wanted them to speak. "Thank you, class. That concludes your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. You are dismissed." The first years collected their things and started to shuffle out of the room.

"Ah… But boys, can I have a word?" He addressed the red heads. The boys came to stand in front of his desk, awkwardly shuffling their feet while the rest of the class filed out.

"It's alright, boys. You're not in trouble." The both looked visibly relieved. "I just wanted to apologise for continually getting your names mixed up today. I was just thinking if I knew a little more about you both I might be able to keep it straight." He took a deep breath and asked the questions he really wanted to know. "If you don't mind me asking what are your mothers' names?" The boys looked a little perplexed but complied.

"Ah…My mum's name is Lavender, Sir" Bennett told him.

Professor Weasley swallowed hard but tried not to react and looked expectantly at the other boy.

"My mother's name is Hermione, Sir" Benedict said proudly. Gaining stares from his accomplice.

"Your mother is Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed. "_The_ Hermione Granger that helped defeat the dark lord?" This interaction covered the utter dread on the Professor's face.

"Yes, along with Harry Potter and Professor Weasley" Benedict informed him looking back to Ron who had managed to pull himself together.

"Oh Professor…My mum talks about you sometimes. You knew her, too, right?" Bennett asked.

Ron loosened his tie and frowned at the boys.

"Yes I knew both your mothers once. But I haven't spoken to either of them in a long time." He sighed.

"Now, boys. What are your fathers' names?" He asked the big hitting question. Ron was hoping for the best but expecting the worse.

"I don't know my father…"

"Mother won't tell me…" They both spoke at the same time in a sort of jumble.

"Wait…You both don't know your fathers?" Ron asked to delay the realisation he could very well be both these kids' father.

"Yes, Sir" The replied simultaneously.

"Okay…" Ron cleared his throat "Do you…ah…have any siblings?" Ron asked curiously "No, Sir." The spoke together again in an eerie display brotherhood.

"Okay boys…Thank you" He said feeling a little shell shocked.

"Sure thing, Professor. Oh… My mother gave me this…" Benedict rummaged in his pockets pulling some paper out and handed it to his professor "…to give to you." Ron took what he offered him and noticed it was a wax sealed letter. Gingerly, he took it as if he thought it might bite him. Filled with dread Ron nodded and dismissed the boys.

"Thank you, boys." He waited until they left, then broke the seal on the letter, opened it and read.

_Ron__,_

_I am aware we haven't spoken in a very long time. But, as you may have noticed, my son, Benedict, has started at Hogwarts this year. Harry informed me you're working as the DADA Professor now. Congratulations. I have been meaning to contact you before now, but, I admit at first I was just angry with you and how we ended. But, as the years passed it was just cowardice. I know, not very Gryffindor of me, but I always felt I was a bit Ravenclaw. Anyway, I'm doing it again._

_I know you're not as stupid as you act, so I know you must have done the math and seen the signs. I have no doubt my son will be placed in Gryffindor, because all Wealseys end up in Gryffindor. I'm sorry I procrastinated for so long to tell you. I know you must be in shock and I know you have a family now with Susan Bones. I heard she is pregnant again. Congratulations, again. So, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or your son._

_Benedict doesn't know. I just ask that if you should want to be a part of his life that you wait until we could tell him together. I have attached a permission form for you to bring Benedict to Hogsmeade this weekend to meet me should you decide we should tell him. I'm sorry to put such a timeline on your decision when I have had eleven years to decide, but I think it's what is best for Benedict._

_Benedict is a smart kid and I'm sure it would not take him long to come to the conclusion himself. But for now I leave the decision up to you and I'm sure after all this time we may be able to get over our differences for our son and maybe even be friends again someday. I await your reply._

_Best wishes__,_

_Hermione._

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
